Reunited
by Goku's little sister
Summary: Vegeta, Kakarot, Bulma, and ChiChi met when they were young on Vegetasei. Bulma and ChiChi's families stayed there for a couple of months. But Bulma and ChiChi had to go back to Earth. Ten years later........ RR
1. prologue

Reunited Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own Serena, Vajeta, Jasmine, Constance, Sakura, Sasami, and Celia.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta. It's time to go," His mother, Vajeta, said.  
  
6 years old Vegeta got up and took his mother's hand. Today his friends from Earth, ChiChi and Bulma, were leaving. They originally came to have a meeting with his father, King Vegeta, and have a treaty between Earth and Vegetasei. They end up staying for a couple of months longer. It was hard for them and their other friend, Kakarot, because they became very good friends.  
  
"Mom, do they have to go?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes they do."  
  
"But it's not fair."  
  
'I know but the rest of their families and friends miss them on Earth. They gotta go."  
  
Vegeta looked at the ground. They met up Bulma's and ChiChi's family. They also saw Kakarot's family, too. They started saying good-bye to each other.  
  
"Bye-bye Big Vegeta," said 5 years old Bulma.  
  
"Bye Bulma," King Vegeta hugged her.  
  
"Bye-bye 'Jeta," Bulma hugged her.  
  
"Bye Bulma," Vajeta returned her hug.  
  
Bulma became good friends with Vegeta's family, too. She turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Bye Vegeta."  
  
"Bye Bulma."  
  
They hugged each other. She turned to Vegeta's three little sisters. (A/N: Sasami is not born yet.) She also hugged them. ~*~*~*~ ChiChi hugged Bardock.  
  
"Bye-bye Bardock."  
  
"Bye ChiChi," Bardock said.  
  
"Bye-bye 'Rena."  
  
"Bye ChiChi." Serena hugged her.  
  
"Bye Kiera."  
  
"Bye ChiChi."  
  
"Bye Turlis, bye Radditz."  
  
"Bye ChiChi," they both said.  
  
"Bye Kakarot."  
  
"Bye ChiChi," They hugged each other.  
  
Bulma said bye to Kakarot's family and ChiChi said bye to Vegeta's family. Then Vegeta and Kakarot's family said bye to Bulma and ChiChi's family.  
  
"Guys, it's time to go," ChiChi's mother, Caroline, said.  
  
They went into the spaceship and waved good-bye through the window. The saiyans waved back. Vegeta and Kakarot hoped they'll meet again.  
  
Well that's the prologue. I know its short but remember it's a prologue. R/R. No flames please.  
  
Next time: Ten years later....... 


	2. chapter 1

Reunited Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own Serena, Kiera, Vajeta, Jasmine, Constance, Sakura, Sasami, Mike, Jennifer, Mini, and Celia.  
  
Ages:  
  
Vegeta, Kakarot, & Krillen: 16  
  
Bulma, ChiChi, 18, & Celia: 15  
  
Radditz: 18  
  
Turlis: 22  
  
Constance: 14  
  
Jasmine: 11  
  
Sakura: 10  
  
Sasami: 6  
  
The others people like Bardock, Serena, Nappa, etc. I'm doing theirs later.  
  
Last time: They went into the spaceship and waved good-bye through the window. The saiyans waved back. Vegeta and Kakarot hoped they'll meet again.   
  
~*~*~*10 years later~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta and Kakarot were now 16 years old. They have grown more handsome and muscular. Vegeta had another sister named Sasami, who were now 6 years old. Vegeta and Kakarot still missed Bulma and ChiChi, even though they left 10 years ago. They also met a boy from Earth called Krillen.  
  
~*~*~*Vegetasei~*~*~*  
  
"Vegeta," His youngest sister, Sasami, came in.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Mommy and daddy told me to tell you to come downstairs."  
  
Vegeta signed and got up. He saw them in the living room.  
  
"Whatever it is I didn't do anything."  
  
Vajeta and King Vegeta got confused. "What?"  
  
Vegeta sat on the couch. "Never mind."  
  
"Anyway, we're told you to come down here because we're going to visit Bulma and ChiChi."  
  
"Really?" His parents nodded. "OK." Even though he didn't show it, Vegeta was very excited.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta nodded and went up to his room. All four of his sisters came in.  
  
"What did you do, Vegeta?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why did they call you 2 the living room?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because they said that we're going to visit two of my old friends."  
  
"You mean ChiChi and Bulma," Constance said. He nodded. "All right!" They left the room.  
  
Vegeta signed. "Nosy kids." His phone rang. "Talk."  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Did you hear the news?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"Yes Kakarot, I heard. My parents just told me."  
  
"I can't wait. It's not everyday you get to see your friends after 10 years."  
  
They talked until it was dinnertime. After dinner Vegeta trained with King Vegeta until it got late. That's when he had to go bed.  
  
~~~Next Day~~~  
  
Vegeta was getting ready to go to Earth. There was a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in." Nappa came in.  
  
"We gotta go. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta went downstairs and they all left. They walk down the halls that lead to the ship. The halls were so familiar to him. It was the same halls 10 years ago when Bulma and ChiChi left. They walked up to the ship and saw Bardock's family waiting to for them. Krillen, his cousin, Mike, and Mike's girlfriend, Jennifer was waiting for them also. They all boarded the ship. They talked and laughed while Krillen, Kakarot, and Vegeta trained. At night Kakarot and Vegeta told Krillen, Jasmine, Sakura, and Sasami about Bulma and ChiChi since Krillen and Sasami weren't there and Jasmine and Sakura didn't remember them.  
  
~~~Next Day~~~ (A/N: It only takes a day and some hours for them to make it to Earth. Amazing, isn't it?)  
  
"Vegeta, wake up! We're landing in an hour!" Sasami yelled as she shook him.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm up." Vegeta got up and got ready. An hour later they were ready to land. They landed in Bulma's backyard. Dr. Briefs was back there waiting for them.  
  
"Well hello. It's so nice to meet you again."  
  
That's the end of chapter 2. I love to keep people guessing. How did you like it? R/R. No flames please.  
  
Next time: The saiyans meet Bulma and ChiChi again. 


	3. chapter 2

Reunited Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own Serena, Kiera, Vajeta, Jasmine, Constance, Sakura, Sasami, Mike, Jennifer, Mini, and Celia.  
  
Last time: "Alright, alright. I'm up." Vegeta got up and got ready. An hour later they were ready to land. They landed in Bulma's backyard. Dr. Briefs was back there waiting for them.  
  
"Well hello. It's so nice to meet you again." Dr. Briefs looked Vegeta, Kakarot, Radditz, Turlis, Constance, Jasmine, and Sakura. "All of you grown so much." He than looked at Nappa, Sasami, Krillen, Mike, and Jennifer. "Who are they?"  
  
"That is Nappa, Krillen, his cousin Mike, Mike's girlfriend, Jennifer, and Vajeta and King Vajeta last daughter Sasami," Bardock said.  
  
"Where's Bulma and ChiChi?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"They're upstairs in Bulma's room." Kakarot and Vegeta went up there to get them.   
  
Bulma and ChiChi were now 15 years old. They both were very beautiful. They missed Kakarot and Vegeta and sometimes wondered how they look like. They meet 18 and Celia, as while as some other kids. They were in Bulma's room playing with Mini, along with Celia and 18. Dr. Briefs said they would have a visitor but never said who. Somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Bulma said. Vegeta and Kakarot came in. ChiChi and Bulma screamed and hugged them.  
  
"I guess that's 'hi'," Kakarot said laughing. They stopped hugging them. Celia and 18 was, however, confused.  
  
"Um... guys who are they?" Celia asked.  
  
"Celia and 18 this is Vegeta and Kakarot. You know, the boys we met 10 years ago," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right," 18 said.  
  
"Who's that?' Vegeta pointed to Mini.  
  
"That's my little cousin, Mini. Y'all came here alone?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Where's the rest of the saiyans?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Probably in the living room now."  
  
"Well let's go." All of them left the room and headed toward the living room. Vegeta and Kakarot could not help but stare at Bulma and ChiChi. They made it to the living room and indeed saw the rest of the saiyans. Along with some new faces. ChiChi and Bulma ran up to them and hugged them.  
  
"King Vegeta, 'Jeta," Bulma said as she hugged them.  
  
Vajeta giggled. "Hi Bulma."  
  
"It's nice to see you and all but could you let go?" King Vegeta asked. Bulma was practically chocking him.  
  
"Sorry." She turned her attention to Constance, Jasmine, and Sakura. Bulma looked at Sasami and back at Vegeta. "Who's her?"  
  
"That's Sasami, my youngest sister. She was born 4 years after y'all left."  
  
"Hi," Sasami said timidly.  
  
"Hello."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bardock, 'Rena," ChiChi hugged them also.  
  
"Hi ChiChi." ChiChi turned to Radditz and Turlis and hugged them.  
  
"Kiera," ChiChi hugged her too. Kiera hugged her back. Bulma hugged Kakarot's family and ChiChi hugged Vegeta's family. The saiyans introduced Nappa, Krillen, Mike, and Jennifer. Bulma and ChiChi introduced Celia, 18, and Mini. After that ChiChi called her parents and told them that they were back. When she came back, Serena was playing with Mini.  
  
"She's so cute." ChiChi's parents, Ox King and Caroline, came in soon after that. They all talked and laughed. Vegeta, Kakarot, Krillen, ChiChi, Bulma, Celia, and 18 went to the living room to play the Xbox, Gamecube, and PS2. When it was getting late, Ox King and Caroline took Mini and went home. They drove Celia home, too. ChiChi and 18 decided to spend the night and get to know Vegeta, Kakarot, and Krillen better. They laughed even though some of the things were kinda stupid. (A/N: My friends and I be doing that sometimes.) When they finally got tired, they decided to go to sleep. They said goodnight to each other and went to bed.  
  
That's the end of chapter 3. I hope it was good. R/R. No flames please.  
  
Next time: I have to think about it. Sorry. 


	4. chapter 3

Reunited chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own Serena, Kiera, Vajeta, Jasmine, Constance, Sakura, Sasami, Mike, Jennifer, Mini, and Celia.  
  
Last time:"She's so cute." ChiChi's parents, Ox King and Caroline, came in soon after that. They all talked and laughed. Vegeta, Kakarot, Krillen, ChiChi, Bulma, Celia, and 18 went to the living room to play the Xbox, Gamecube, and PS2. When it was getting late, Ox King and Caroline took Mini and went home. They drove Celia home, too. ChiChi and 18 decided to spend the night and get to know Vegeta, Kakarot, and Krillen better. They laughed even though some of the things were kinda stupid. (A/N: My friends and I be doing that sometimes.) When they finally got tired, they decided to go to sleep. They said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

The next morning Radditz was in the living room flipping through the channels on tv. Then he saw a court room and a woman. Not even knowing what he's watching, Radditz put the remote control down and started watching. ChiChi came in and sat next to him.

"Hi Radditz."

"Hey," Radditz didn't even take his eyes off the screen.

"What are you watching?"

Radditz thought for a while. "I don't know."

"He's probably just watching it because a woman is on there," Kakarot said, getting in their conversation. He looked on the screen and saw that he was right! "I knew it!" He and ChiChi left.

"Is it true that your husband had a bad heart?" the lawyer on the tv asked.

"Well he was 89 years old," the woman said.

"And yet you forced him to make love to you over and over again!"

"Lucky bastard," Radditz said.

"I know a way I can have fun with my dad," Kakarot said.

"Oh? How?"

"You'll see tomorrow morning."

(the next day)

Everybody except Vegeta, Kakarot, Krillen, Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 was eating breakfast. Jasmine sneezed and they found out she had to the flu. King Vegeta grabbed her and had to pull to the basement. Jasmine was fighting back!

"No! No! Help me!" (A/N: She has to go to the basement so she won't get anybody sick.)

Then the rest came in and started eating. When they was finished the robotic maid put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Are you going to get dressed?" Bardock asked Kakarot.

"I am dressed."

"But you're in your pajamas."

"And you're in a shirt and pants."

Bardock sighed. "Just forget it."

(the next day)

Kakarot was walking in the same pajamas since yesterday. He passed by Serena and Bardock.

"Bardock, you should go talk to him," Serena said.

"I can't understand that boy now, Serena. I can understand my uncle better and he just had a stroke."

"Please." Bardock sighed and followed Kakarot. He was in the living room looking at the tv.

"Hey, son."

"Hi, dad."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching tv."

Bardock looked at the screen and saw that it wasn't even on! "You know, it might be much better if you turn it on."

"It's more fun like this. It's like having your own show. See! This is the seen when the dad came in the living room."

Bardock sat down. Then Kakarot started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"On tv the boy and the dad are just sitting there and the boy is laughing at nothing at all."

Bardock put his head in his hands. "One more thing, why are you always wearing your pajamas?"

"When I'm in my pajamas I get alot of ideas. So if I wear them all the time I get more ideas. I even got one! If we put words and numbers together it can be a whole different thing! Like in a classroom, we can have English and Math at the same time! Cool isn't it, 616?"

"What?"

"616 means 'dad' in Math-lish."

Bardock got confused and looked at the screen. "Look, this is the seen when the dad leaves confused and disturbed." He left.

(the basement)

Jasmine was reading when Constance came in. "What are you doing here?"

"I got the flu, too."

Jasmine looked terrified and looked up at the celing. "Why God! Why?!" She and Constance don't get alone that much.

Constance sat on the bed next to her. "You should have seen Suzy's haircut back on Vegetasei. I gotta call Ciara."

"There's no phone."

"No phone?"

"Nope. This place is dark. It's spooky at night and there's nothing to do but read." Jasmine chuckled and smirked. (A/N: Vegeta style!) "Welcome to my world, sunshine."

Well that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you like it! R/R and no flames.

Next time: Constance and Jasmine advantures in the basement. Also, more people are getting the flu.


End file.
